


sweetest devotion

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: Alex meets Eliza for lunch and it goes about as well as you might expect. Luckily Maggie is there to talk her down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what to put in the summary of this fic, but I really appreciate the dynamic between Alex and Eliza on the show. It's not necessarily a good one, but I relate to it a lot and I wanted to explore how Maggie might react to/comfort a post-Eliza pissed off Alex. (Also blatant catharsis for me as I too am constantly disappointing my own Eliza.)

"Why can't she just ever - just once in my life..."

Alex's voice reverberates through the apartment and Maggie will never admit to it, but she jumps slightly when the slamming of the door makes the picture frames quake against the wall.

Based on the grumbling that follows, she already knows that Alex's lunch with Eliza must not have gone well. She twists the tube of mascara closed and makes her way out of the bathroom where she'd been getting ready to go meet Alex at the park after said lunch.

"Babe?" The apartment is small, nearly all of it visible from where she's standing in the doorway of the bathroom, but Maggie doesn't see Alex. When she calls out for her, a muffled grunt is the only response and Maggie rolls her eyes as she turns and takes in the sight of her girlfriend flopped face down on the bed.

She makes her way up the steps and takes a seat at Alex's hip, siding her hand across Alex's back. When that doesn't get her any sort of response, she slips her hand under the back of Alex's shirt, her cold fingers tingling slightly when they meet the warm skin of Alex's back.

The gasp of offense Alex makes as she rolls away from Maggie's touch makes her laugh and Maggie leans down to press a kiss to the side of Alex's neck, nuzzling her nose behind Alex's ear for good measure.

"How are you so cold all the time," Alex grumbles as she turns her head to look up at Maggie out of the corner of her eye. Maggie doesn't answer, just stretches out alongside her girlfriend and props herself up on her elbow, rests her head in her palm and lifts an eyebrow in a silent request for Alex to speak.

Alex has a tough relationship with her mom, Maggie knows, and she tries to be as supportive as she can. Eliza has never been anything but kind to Maggie personally, but Maggie has also seen how Alex is always slightly deflated after talking to Eliza, after being around her for an extended period of time. She knows that there is history there, a lifetime of it that Maggie isn't privy to. As much as she likes Eliza, Alex is her primary - her _only_ \- concern.

Maggie curls her palm at Alex's waist, stroking up the ladder of her ribs and sweeping back down again. Alex is a tactile person and Maggie has learned that she can always coax more out of her when a comforting touch accompanies sometimes uncomfortable words.

"She frustrates me so much," Alex sighs, eyes sliding closed as her breath escapes in its own sigh of frustration. "She can never just say, 'Congratulations, Alex,' or 'I'm happy for you' or god forbid she ever tell me she's proud of me."

"What's this about?" Maggie asks, genuinely curious. As far as she knows, today's lunch was just supposed to be a catching up between mother and daughter. She's not sure what topic of conversation could've led to this.

"Us."

Maggie is taken aback a little by that. She's only alerted to the fact that she stopped her stroking at Alex's waist when soft, brown eyes blink up at her.

"What about us?" Maggie tries to keep her question casual when she asks, resumes her ministrations at Alex's side in an effort to conceal it, but she knows Alex can probably hear the tightness in her voice just as well as she can.

"Us moving in together."

Maggie can feel her eyebrows pull together in confusion because...

"We already live together."

"No, the new place. About us buying together."

"Oh," Maggie breathes, no less confused than before because she wasn't aware that was an area of concern. She and Alex have been living together officially for a month or so. She spent so much time at Alex's already, they both thought it was silly for her to be paying rent when she was never really there. So when her lease ended, she just...never went back.

"She doesn't know why we want to buy something in the city when everything's _so much more expensive there, Alex_."

Maggie tries her best to prevent the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth at Alex's really very good impression of Eliza, but she's sure she's not altogether successful.

"And," Alex continues, " _you don't know where you want to be five years from now. Do you really want to make that kind of investment_."

The _with Maggie_ goes unspoken, but whether or not Alex had heard it in her mother's words at the time, Maggie does now and her heart sinks inside her chest.

"Do you," Maggie starts, clearing her throat when her voice frays. "Do you share her concerns?"

Alex's hand lifts from the pillow between them and her fingers stroke along Maggie's cheek before her palm settles, warm and soft, at Maggie's jaw.

"Our jobs are uncertain. We might not be in National City forever."

Dread settles hard and heavy in Maggie's stomach because it sounds like Alex is confirming her worst fears. Luckily her internal monologue of _no no no no no_ fades to the background when Alex starts talking again.

"But I'm sure about you. About _us_. No matter what."

All the air in Maggie's lungs leaves in a quiet rush and she slides her hand down the length of Alex's arm, works her fingers into the spaces between Alex's. Turning her head, she presses a kiss into Alex's palm still resting at her cheek before curling her fingers through Alex's and tugging their joined hands to rest against her sternum.

"Then we'll do what works for us. And your mom will deal. Or she won't. But you can't control that." Maggie says it as gently as she possibly can. It's something Alex has probably heard a thousand times before.

"I know it's stupid, but I just... I want her to be proud of me."

The weariness in Alex's voice makes Maggie soften and she holds tighter to the hand inside her own, stroking her thumb across the Alex's.

"She is. She's just not good at showing it," Maggie whispers. "I can't pretend to know what it feels like because my parents-"

"Maggie-"

"Hey, no," she shushes, tugging on their tangled hands and dismissing Alex's guilt with the brush of her lips to her knuckles. "In the past."

Alex is looking at her with shining eyes and it gives Maggie the push she needs to continue, to reassure her perfect, wonderful girl.

"Look, Eliza isn't good at telling you she's proud of you and I know how much you want that." She doesn't give Alex time to deny it and she's not sure that she would even if Maggie did. "But I'm proud of you. And I love you."

Alex's smile is soft and tentative, but she's lifting up and stretching forward until Maggie feels their noses brush. She leans into the kiss Alex presses to her mouth and does her best to communicate her love and pride with her lips as well as her words.

"I love you," Alex breathes against her, pressing two more quick kisses to Maggie's lips before falling back rest on the pillow. Maggie follows her, using their still joined hands to tug Alex close until their foreheads meet. Maggie shifts and tangles their legs, hooking her calf behind Alex's and anchoring her close as her eyes slide closed.

"And I promise we can stay mad at your mom as long as you want."


End file.
